


Mother Is the Name for God

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Crow; Brandon Lee [4]
Category: The Crow (1994)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Post-Movie: The Crow (1994), Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: “Mother is the name for God on the lips and hearts of all children.”Set after the 1994 film. Darla remembers Eric’s words to her on the night he confronted her in the motel bathroom — and then comes to a realization..





	Mother Is the Name for God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [GoodTimeTonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodTimeTonight/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius James O’Barr owns The Crow, and the geniuses at Miramax Pictures own the 1994 film The Crow. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

**Mother Is the Name for God**

Later that night — a peaceful, arson-less night, to be precise — Darla kept quiet vigil by her sleeping daughter’s bed, watching her like the precious jewel she had finally realized Sarah was. The big cat, Gabriel, purred contentedly in her lap as she absently stroked him, and the television droned quietly in the corner of the room. Occasionally, she would look up and pay close attention to what the newscasters were saying, curious to learn the “official version” of the night’s events.

The incident at the old cathedral was reported much as Sarah had described, with the omission of any mention of a ghost in white-face... or of Sarah, for that matter. Her friend Albrecht was going to be okay, according to the reports, and she was looking forward to telling Sarah that as soon as she woke up. They’d go see him in the hospital; Sarah would like that... and they needed to talk to him about just where Sarah fit into the “official” story.

Of course, it would be great if they could all just pretend she’d never been there, that nothing had happened to her. But Darla was wise enough to know that wasn’t a good idea; Sarah **had** been there, and terrible things **had** happened to her.

Sarah’s hysterics had frightened Darla, and she knew Sarah was going to need counseling after her experiences. 

Darla felt as though her heart had nearly stopped every time she thought about the terrible danger Sarah had been in, and how close she’d come to being raped and killed. And not just tonight, but last night as well — and even a year ago: if she’d gotten to her friend’s apartment just a few minutes earlier...

No! Darla couldn’t bear to think about it; she knew that the fault was hers, and rightfully so. How many other nights had she been in danger, out there alone? Sarah had been on the streets, like he’d said — Sarah’s strange magical Eric. How many times had Sarah fought for her life because her mother had failed her? 

_“Mother is the name for God on the lips and hearts of all children.”_

She began to wonder what that made her. The way she looked at it now, it was either one of two things: she was either a devil, or she was just incredibly stupid. She decided to vote for the latter on that one. Now that she thought about it, Sarah wasn’t the only one who needed counseling. Darla felt she needed some counseling of her own, so she would never turn to drugs or so-called “men” like Funboy ever again.

At least she’d gotten the new job, so at least that would help. And Darla knew exactly what that meant — more money, a decent place to work and a chance for promotion. It was a real miracle. But this had been a day for miracles, and the greatest of which was sleeping in the bed right next to her.

 _Yes, Eric — I do understand... finally,_ Darla thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
